


i'll be here forever, baby

by ren_xx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_xx/pseuds/ren_xx
Summary: Stiles let out a small laugh.In between strokes, Derek mumbled, "What's funny?""It's just... I'm sitting on your face." Stiles giggled.Derek pushed Stiles up a tiny bit. "Stiles. Shut up." He dove back in, attacking Stiles' hole with licks and jabs, growing hard at the sounds of Stiles' frantic moans and gasps, and the feeling of his fingers, scrabbling against Derek's stomach. Derek sped up, licking longer and deeper into Stiles with each stroke, and not because he knew exactly how Stiles would react. Nope. That's definitely not why he did it.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 219





	i'll be here forever, baby

Stiles groaned, throwing his mouth open and his head backwards, a shiver running through his body. Derek smirked, planting a firm kiss just above the waistband of Stiles' pajama pants. Stiles' chest was bare of clothes, but covered with moles and bright, fresh hickeys, His fingers dug into his palms, the bedsheets bunched tightly in his hands.

Derek's fingers tugged at Stiles' pajama pants, sliding the soft material off of his hips and littering his skin with kisses. His mouth latched onto a spot on Stiles' right hip, just above his boxers. Derek licked and sucked, staining Stiles' skin with a dark bruise. Stiles groaned, biting his lip and throwing his head back, not noticing the smirk flickering over Derek' lips.

Derek's fingers drummed on Stiles' stomach, slowly moving upward until he was tapping on a bruise on Stiles' collarbone.

"Jesus, Derek, what - ah - what are you waiting for?" Stiles tried to sit up, but Derek was on top of him in a flash, pinning him to the bed with one finger.

"How do you even _do_ that?! Let me up!" Stiles complained, struggling to sit up. After a few moments, he went limp, surrendering.

"Don't try to pretend you don't like this." Derek scolded, releasing the pressure on Stiles' chest and tracing up his chest with one finger.

"W-what?" Stiles stammered, his face turning red.

"When I act like this." Derek leaned down until their faces were inches apart. "When I make you wait for it. When I _dominate_ you," he growled.

Stiles inhaled, his breath hitching. He glanced up at Derek with innocent eyes, his cheeks pink. 

That was all it took. 

Derek felt his eyes flash red as he grabbed the back of Stiles neck and shoved their mouths together, straddling Stiles with strong legs. Stiles moaned underneath him, and Derek could feel something hard against his stomach. His hand slid under the waistband of Stiles' boxers, and Stiles tensed up for just a second before melting into Derek, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue into Derek's mouth. Derek did the same, tugging the boxers down Stiles' legs in the process and revealing his hard-on. Derek wrapped his hand around it, his stomach jolting when Stiles bucked up, gasping.

Derek moved his hand faster, running his thumb over the head with each stroke. Stiles' chest heaved, and he dug his nails into Derek's back.

"Wait....wait..." Stiles breathed out. 

Derek stopped abruptly, brows furrowing in concern.

"No, what are you doing? Don't stop!" Stiles said indignantly. 

"What?! Stiles, baby, you're going to need to be clear. What do you want me to do?" Derek , asked, slowly pumping Stiles' erection. 

"Please....please, I want you in me." Stiles dug his fingers into the mattress, pushing his hips into Derek's hand. 

Derek growled possessively and flipped him over roughly. Stiles moaned softly as Derek's tongue nudged his hole, his strong hands holding Stiles firmly by the hips. Derek licked long, broad strokes with his tongue, slowly moving faster until his tongue poked into Stiles' hole. Stiles twitched, gasping and leaning back against Derek. He grabbed Stiles by the hips and flipped them both over, so Derek was under Stiles.

Stiles let out a small laugh.

In between strokes, Derek mumbled, "What's funny?"

"It's just... I'm sitting on your face." Stiles giggled.

Derek pushed Stiles up a tiny bit. "Stiles. Shut up." He dove back in, attacking Stiles' hole with licks and jabs, growing hard at the sounds of Stiles' frantic moans and gasps, and the feeling of his fingers, scrabbling against Derek's stomach. Derek sped up, licking longer and deeper into Stiles with each stroke, and not because he knew exactly how Stiles would react. Nope. That's definitely not why he did it.

Sure enough, Stiles let out a broken moan, the kind that never failed to send Derek's blood flowing straight to his stiff cock. Stiles ground his hips back against Derek's face, his legs twitching. Every few seconds he let out a soft moan or a breathless "Derek...", at the sound of which Derek wanted to fuck him senseless just to hear his name moaned like that again. 

"Yeah...yeah.. Oh Derek, please! Please, please, please....." Stiles moaned, bracing the heels of his palms on Derek's hipbones.

"Please what? Be more specific, Stiles," Derek said against Stiles' hole, and Stiles whimpered at the feeling of the vibrations.

"I need you...I need you to fuck me...I need your dick in me, please, please, Derek, I need it, I need it so bad, please," Words flowed out of Stiles' mouth like a river, coaxed out by Derek's skilled tongue lapping at his hole.

"If you say so," Derek said, sliding Stiles down to his lap. He coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube.

"Ready, Stiles?" He asked, positioning his fingers at Stiles's entrance.

"Fuck," Stiles gasped, nodding enthusiastically, "yeah, I'm ready. Very ready. Totally ready. I'm ready. Yeah."

Fighting back a smile, Derek slowly applied pressure, holding Stiles' hip with his other hand. His fingers slid in slowly, and he could feel Stiles tighten around them for just a second before relaxing, allowing Derek's fingers to slide in and out of his hole.

Derek began to stretch Stiles' hole, curling his fingers before adding a third and pushing in. Stiles' hips shot up and a hollow moan burst out of his mouth. "Ohhh, fuck...fuck! Shit, do that again....ohhh"

Derek curled his fingers again and Stiles gasped, arching his back and curling his toes. "Nghh..motherfucker! How the fuck do... _nghh_... do you do that?!"

In response, Derek added a fourth finger.

"Hghhh...you bastard," Stiles panted between moans as Derek milked his prostate, slowly stretching his hole in the process.

"Hurry up and... _nghh_..fuck me already," Stiles said through gritted teeth, "I can take you. Probably."

"You're so impatient," Derek growled huskily in Stiles' ear, "But you're lucky I can't wait to fuck you, to _pound_ you until you can't walk straight."

Stiles keened as Derek pulled his fingers out and gripped Stiles by the waist, flipping him onto his back. 

Derek reached and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom off of the nightstand, ripping the condom open with his teeth, rolling it on, and pouring lube over his length. He rested Stiles' legs on his shoulders and positioned himself at Stiles' entrance. "Ready?"

"Yes! Yeah, yes, absolutely, yes," Stiles nodded, chest rising and falling rapidly.

A steady stream of cursing flowed freely from Stiles' mouth as Derek pushed into him. Stiles' back arched and he squeezed his eyes shut. As Derek bottomed out, his eyelids fluttered and he let out a groan through gritted teeth, burying himself deep into Stiles. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek and bit his lip, his hands clenched around the sheets. 

"You good?" Derek choked out.

Stiles responded with a heady moan and a nod, his eyes squeezed shut. Derek pulled out slowly, stopping just before his tip exited Stiles' hole, then pushed back in again, making sure that Stiles wasn't in any pain before speeding up slightly. He placed a hand on either side of Stiles' head and thrust his hips forward. Stiles welcomed it with a groan through gritted teeth, then cried out in surprise as Derek pulled back and snapped his hips forward forcefully, hitting Stiles' prostate. He continued thrusting, and they moaned in harmony. Stiles because Derek relentlessly drilled Stiles' prostate, and Derek because, with every thrust, Stiles tightened around him.

Within minutes, Stiles was coming undone, his eyes glassy and his mouth wide open as he gasped quietly. His legs tensed and he began to shake slightly as he groaned louder, bracing his hands against the mattress. 

"Derek, _Derek_ , nghh..." His chest heaved and his eyelids fluttered. "Derek, I- I'm gonna....hghhh!"

He cried out as he came, cum spurting onto his chest. He clenched around Derek's erection as he came, and Derek lost himself in pleasure, spilling into Stiles. He pushed himself as deep as he could go and bent over Stiles, their breaths mingling.

Stiles let out a shaky breath and tilted his head back. "Jesus Christ."

"Nope," Derek grinned, unable to resist, "just me."

Stiles groaned at the pun, but cut himself off with a gasp as Derek pulled out and picked Stiles up bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom with ease. He set Stiles down in the shower, turning on the hot water so it sprayed over both of them.

Moments like these really illustrated how much taller Derek was, how much he towered over Stiles. He poured some shampoo into his palm and began to massage it into Stiles' hair, smiling as Stiles slumped against him. He always got sleepy after he came, and Derek always enjoyed cleaning him off, kissing him softly to get him to stay awake just long enough to shower before Derek carried him back to their bed and they both descended into sleep. Of course, the steam that filled the bathroom probably didn't help Stiles stay awake.

The lather washed out of Stiles' hair as the warm water flowed through it, and Derek shampooed his own hair before combing conditioner through it with his fingers and doing the same to Stiles'.

"Just a few more minutes, ok? Then we can sleep," he coaxed, washing Stiles off with his favorite body wash, one that smelled of coconut and sugar. Derek loved the smell, and he made sure they never ran out. He switched to a gentle soap and rinsed out Stiles' hole, then scrubbed himself down quickly before washing the conditioner out of the hair and the soap off of their bodies. By now, Stiles' eyes drooped, and his head rested on Derek's chest.

"Come on, baby, stay awake for me," Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' lips. "I just need to dry you off."

Stiles sighed and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. Derek picked him up, hooking his arms under Stiles' legs, and Stiles buried his face in Derek's neck. After drying them both off with some difficulty, Derek set Stiles down gently on the bed. In the middle, because for some reason he couldn't sleep unless he was in the middle. He slipped under the covers, just next to Stiles, who snuggled back into Derek until they were spooning.

The scent of coconut filled his nose as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
